gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!
was manga written and illustrated by Sono Yoshihiro, with five volumes published in Gundam Ace from 2007 till 2009. It follows the story of an Earth Federation MS aggressor squad, Nemesis Team, in the waning days of the One Year War. It is tied to the Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire (Target in Sight) game, and followed by a sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. Story The Earth Federation Forces have formed a team of ace pilots in order to act as opponents in mock battles for the specific purpose of training new mobile suit pilots. Chapters Volume 1 *Round 1: Break on through to the otherside *Round 2: We will rock you *Round 3: Bolan's zip gun *Round 4: The gift & the curse *Round 5: The struggle within Volume 2 *Round 6: Great big white world *Round 7: Straight cold player *Round 8: Show must go on *Round 9: (s)aint *Round 10: Hells bells Volume 3 *Round 11: Waking the demon *Round 12: No way out *Round 13: When music is over *Round 14: Judgement day *Round 15: Truth hits everybody Volume 4 *Round 16: Angel with the scabbed wings *Round 17: Forbidden colours *Round 18: Kid A *Round 19: Honesty *Round 20: Thousand knives Volume 5 *Round 21: MAN IN THE MIRROR *Round 22: Disintegrator Rising *Round 23: Comme a la radio *Round 24: EYE OF THE TIGER *Round 25: Another day comes Characters Earth Federation Forces Nemesis Instructor Corps *Lieutenant Yuji Arcana *Captain Hawk Reuser *Lieutenant Erinst Ponowa *Lieutenant Eagle Rock *Lieutenant Jean Dibebie *Tara I Cicero *Major Saki Dessau *Lieutenant Doug Kyson Sleipnir Corps *Suhan Janssen *Shaun Cassidy *Kurt Warg *Morgan Freeman Other *Vice-Admiral Joseph Traburton *Lieutenant Cortés *Vice-Admiral Wayne *Captain Barrys *Captain Gary *Colonel Peter Ford *Ensign Sherry Ford *Commodore Denmel Principality of Zeon Forces *Major Manaratha Aja *Gree Graydon Civilian *Cove I Cobb *Tamamu Shyamalan Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Team Nemesis Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGM-79C GM Kai *RGM-79FP GM Striker *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RX-78XX Gundam Pixy *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-77-4 Guncannon II Principality of Zeon Forces/Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-07B Gouf *MS-06W Worker Zaku *EMS-05 Agg *MSM-04N Agguguy *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-08 Zogok *MSM-10 Zock Gallery We're Federation Hooligans!! Vol 1 Cover.jpg|Orera Renpou Gurentai vol.1 We're Federation Hooligans!! Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Orera Renpou Gurentai vol.2 We're Federation Hooligans!! Vol 3 Cover.jpg|Orera Renpou Gurentai vol.3 We're Federation Hooligans!! Vol 4 Cover.jpg|Orera Renpou Gurentai vol.4 We're Federation Hooligans!! Vol 5 Cover.jpg|Orera Renpou Gurentai vol.5 0327.JPG 0277.JPG 0278.JPG 0279.JPG 0280.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam We're Federation Hooligans004.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam We're Federation Hooligans003.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam We're Federation Hooligans002.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam We're Federation Hooligans001.jpg GUREN_GUNDAM_0001.jpg GUREN_GUNDAM_0002.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker (Nemesis Custom) GUREN_GUNDAM_0003.jpg GUREN_GUNDAM_0209.jpg 9786160105977-1.jpg 9786160105984-1.jpg 675N453.jpg|RGM-79C GM Kai (Team Nemesis colors) N4534654.jpg|RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type (Team Nemesis colors) 机动战士GUNDAM 我们是联邦愚连队22.jpeg 机动战士GUNDAM 我们是联邦愚连队555.jpeg 机动战士GUNDAM 我们是联邦愚连队56666.jpeg 机动战士GUNDAM 我们是联邦愚连队6565612.jpeg 机动战士GUNDAM 我们是联邦愚连队.jpeg 015-6.jpg 034-6.jpg 044-3.jpg 063-3.jpg 101-3.jpg 02-004.jpg GUREN_vol02_0206.jpg GUREN_vol02_0207.jpg GUREN_vol02_0210.jpg GUREN_vol02_0211.jpg GUREN_vol02_0213.jpg Editions *Volume 1 - ISBN 978-4-04-713989-3-C0979 *Volume 2 - ISBN 978-4-04-715037-9-C0979 *Volume 3 - ISBN 978-4-04-715109-3-C0979 *Volume 4 - ISBN 978-4-04-715221-2-C0979 *Volume 5 - ISBN 978-4-04-715280-9-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200708000060 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/targetinsight.htm *Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans Category:Stubs